These Fragmented Thoughts
by 3.volution
Summary: A story of a reaper who had his memory erased in order to protect a dark secret within him. This story has a deep plot, so try your best to understand it once I get further into it. Please review and correct any spelling or grammar mistakes.


My vision was blurry, very blurry. I could only see distorted figures everywhere, all focused on one main target. Their target looked like it was doing pretty well, and keeping itself alive. I swore I could've seen some of them before. I wanted to remember who they were, but I can't.

"I can help you…," I heard the one closest to me say. His voice was soothing, and he was sort of the classy type. He had white hair despite his young age. The boy's hands lit up with white energy and then he shot it. This white energy surrounded my vision, and I felt everything go dark.

***

I opened my eyes and looked above me. Immediately, I covered my hands to shield my eyes from the sunlight. I stood up, yawned and rubbed my eyes. The sky was clear and the weather was beautiful.

"Where am I?" I asked myself. I looked around and noticed I was on some kind of rooftop. But how high was I? I couldn't really tell because the rooftop was fairly big with a bunch of vents everywhere. I walked over towards the edge and took a peek down. My heart instantly pumped faster than ever and I was caught in a short trance. I remember this from somewhere… but where?

All of a sudden, I realized who I was. I mean, I didn't realize my name when I woke up… but now it seems like I do. My name is Daisuke Koigokoro. I have thick black hair and my bangs hang just around my eyes. I also remembered that I suffer from a disease known as heterochromia. It makes your eyes two different colours. This means my right eye is dark brown and my left eye is light blue. People usually ask me what's wrong with it. I just say I was born like that, and I was too. I remembered I was 14 years old too. I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing white skateboarding shoes and classic jeans from _Mus Rattus_. I also was wearing a white hooded jacket with a black raglan t-shirt under it. I find a phone on the ground too and picked it up. I saw a phone on the ground and there was a text opened up. It read 'This is for you Daisuke.' I checked the other texts. There was only one other one and it was named mission mail. 'Reach Shibuya 104 – 60 minutes or face erasure.' I stuck the phone in my pocket.

After recalling all my memories I just learned, I asked myself, "How did I even get here?" I strolled over to the edge again and looked down. "Why did I seem to remember things after I looked down from here…?" I thought for a while bit and then, I felt my foot slip right off the edge. I panicked quickly and attempted to grab onto something on the roof, but it was already too late. I was on my way down into the crowded area of Shibuya 104. Wait… that's what this building is called. I seem to remember that too then.

Oh crap, what am I going to do? I'm going to die for sure, and I screamed. I could see how far I fell from, and I could tell I was on Shibuya 104's roof. Oh hell, I wish I could fly right now. Somehow, my wish seemed to come true. I wasn't falling towards the ground. I was beginning to glide forward, my stomach facing the ground. That's when I looked over my shoulder and saw that I had black wings attached to me. I would've screamed but this whole flying thing was pretty soothing. It was calming me down real well. I examined the people below me. I couldn't tell how they didn't notice me, because I wasn't that far from the ground. I decided to make myself fly back up to the roof of Shibuya 104, and it worked. I landed on the rooftop safely and tried to catch my breath.

"So you're the new harrier reaper?" a pink haired girl with a high voice asked (also known as Yashiro Uzuki). She was with a man, much like her partner or even boyfriend (Kariya Koki).

"Huh?" I sounded, turning around. I stared at them. "Me?"

"Obviously," Yashiro said. "There's no one else here but us!"

"Who are you…?" I examined them. The female was an attractive girl. She was wearing a black sweater with short shorts. The man beside him seemed a little laid back and had his lips against a lollipop. He was wearing a casual shirt with cargo pants.

"We're harrier reapers like you, kid," Kariya explained.

Reapers… harriers… I remember this. I am a reaper… reapers have black wings. I'm a harrier reaper, the second highest class of reapers… and there are three reaper classes. Those two are reapers because they have black wings.

"Oh yeah, of course," I responded nervously. "I'm Daisuke."

"Hey Daisuke," Kariya answered. "I'm Kariya, and this is my partner Yashiro. Welcome to the club."

"Kariya, I did not say you could introduce me to him," Yashiro nagged.

"Don't worry," Kariya began. "She's just jealous you got promoted as soon as you were recruited."

"Oh," I said naturally and smiled, unsure of what he was referring to.

"What does the composer think he's doing?" Yashiro shrieked. "Promoting a kid like that!"

The Composer… is the one who directs this game. Yes… this is a game too. It's got players, reapers, and all sorts of people. This game's span is 7 days and players are given a mission everyday. The players are fighting for something… but what? Most importantly… how did I get myself into this mess?

"What a clueless kid," Yashiro muttered. "I'm leaving.

"Don't be so hard on him," Kariya said. "He's just confused." Before I could say anything, they floated away.

So I'm a reaper. I supervise this game and make the game hard to complete by players. Why would I even think about becoming a reaper? How did I even become one in the first place? Well, I guess I better start supervising. As I sat on the edge of a shorter building near the scramble crossing, I could see the players desperately running through the streets.

They are invisible, I thought, just like us reapers. I kicked my legs around boringly as it hung off the edge of the building. I moved my eyes to stick them in my jeans pocket until I felt something on my white jacket. There were pins.

And as I touched them, I saw things. Powerful attacks were being unleashed from these pins… and I guess attacking was exactly what they were used for. I remembered the names of these pins and their function.

There was Kanesada, a pin from Jupiter of the Monkey. It would give me the ability to use my eyes like swords and swiftly slice my enemies away. The next pin beside it was Lightning Rook. This pin gave me the power to shoot a pillar of lightning at my opponents. The one next to it was Ovis, a pin that also emitted lightning from it. I would be able to strike lightning on my opponents with this pin. Then it was Wolf, a pin that let me dash into my enemies and tackle them down. After that, it was Fresh Line, a pin that enabled me to teleport above enemies and slash vertically down on them. I also had a Cure Drink pin that helped me recover from wounds. It was the Peace Full and was the best one out there in my opinion. Well, I remembered that I felt it was the best anyways.

This is weird. What am I supposed to do? Just watch everyone play this game. It's pretty boring if you ask me.

"Hello," I looked to who was talking to me. It was a young man in his 20s wearing a straw hat. He was in slacks and was wearing a white t-shirt. The weird thing about him was that he was in flip flops. This man was smiling cheerfully with his hand up and waving at me. "I'm Tetsuda Kirinashi."

I didn't really know what to say. "Hi…," I responded hesitantly. I saw that Tetsuda had wings like me, he must be a reaper.

"I understand you are new here," Tetsuda said, grinning. "What's your name?"

"Daisuke Koigokoro," I answered.

"Well, Daisuke," Tetsuda began. "You shouldn't just be sitting here."

"I'm supposed to be supervising though," I said bluntly.

"We all are," Tetsuda stated. "But come on, this isn't like any other job. You're not getting paid so don't take it so seriously. Just roam around, have some fun a little. Play around with the players and stuff. Come, follow me!"

I nodded and watched as Tetsuda jumped off the roof of the building. I dove down right after him and flew with him. This feeling of flying is always so nice to me for some reason. I smiled a bit.

"Don't you think this is kind of fun?" Tetsuda said, interrupting my peace.

I looked at him. He was smiling too. "Yeah, it is fun."

"Come on," he directed. "We're going down."

I followed Tetsuda down and hit the ground. The place wasn't as crowded as the scramble crossing. I also noticed we were in Molco. I recognized the red phone booth. "Whoa, look," Tetsuda said slowly, pointing at a grey circle in the ground. It had dark designs reaching out from it. Then, a grey and black monster rose from the circle and roared loudly.

"What the hell?" I yelled but then was put into vision mode again. I saw the same monsters, and they were attacking people. I didn't know who they were because it was too blurry. I grunted and clutched my head while grimacing. I managed to recover from the temporary headache and looked at Tetsuda.

"Watch out," he spoke with no emotion. Then he disappeared with only a shadowy poof. The grey and black monster… they're called noise, I thought. Something is not right with them though. They're more powerful than usual. I know I should know about this… but I don't. More and more noise erupted from the circle. Finally, there was a whole gang of black and grey noise. However, they didn't even look at me. I expected these noise… these taboo noise to attack me because that's what they did. Taboo noise attack everyone but their own kind. Was I one of them or something…? I gazed around, desperately searching for Tetsuda. I saw a black silhouette of a figure on top of Molco's building. I could see the straw hat, but I could make out the disappointment in the figure's face.

The utter, utter disappointment, but behind the disappointment, I saw the worry. Worry for what? I don't really know. Then, everything went dark. I guess all the players have completed the mission for today.

***

The surroundings were dark. The walls were solid concrete, as well as the ground. There was a hint of rushing water in the area, and also a dripping of water sounding. It echoed through path.

"It's not going to work, I'm telling you," Tetsuda spoke, his voice hoarse.

"Why not, what happened?" a rough voice said.

"The taboo noise… just ignored him." Tetsuda gulped nervously.

"Fine, if my own friends refuse to do the job," the unknown voice started. "This means _you _will have to."

"Yes…," Tetsuda said quickly. "Of course I will do the job."

"Good," the unknown man revealed himself from the darkness. "Taboo noise…," he repeated and smirked.

"Yeah, they just left him alone," Tetsuda laughed softly.

"So zetta stupid."


End file.
